Pirates of the Caribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl
Pirates of the Caribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl is a UK VHS/DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 1st December 2003. Description Cast * Johnny Depp as Captain Jack Sparrow: Rightful captain of Black Pearl, Jack fell victim of mutiny from his crew under the direction of his first-mate Hector Barbossa. Left for dead, marooned on a deserted island, Sparrow is back in search of his ship and those who betrayed him. The role was originally written especially for Hugh Jackman, thus the name "Jack Sparrow"; however, he was not well known outside his native Australia, so Disney cast the more famous Depp as Jack.4 Depp found the script quirky: rather than trying to find treasure, the crew of Black Pearl were trying to return it in order to lift their curse; also, the traditional mutiny had already taken place.5 Initially Sparrow was, according to Bruckheimer, "a young Burt Lancaster, just the cocky pirate." At the first read-through, Depp surprised the rest of the cast and crew by portraying the character in an off-kilter manner.6 After researching 18th-century pirates, Depp compared them to modern rock stars and decided to base his performance on Keith Richards, who would later appear as Jack's father in Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End.7 Although Verbinski and Bruckheimer had confidence in Depp, partly because it would be Bloom who was playing the traditional Errol Flynn-type,5 Disney executives were confused, asking Depp whether the character was drunk or gay, and Michael Eisner even proclaimed while watching rushes, "He's ruining the film!"6 Depp answered back, "Look, these are the choices I made. You know my work. So either trust me or give me the boot."7 * Geoffrey Rush as Captain Hector Barbossa: The captain of Black Pearl, since taken over from Sparrow. Barbossa and his crew suffer a curse from Aztec gold that makes them immortal. Verbinski approached Rush for the role of Barbossa, as he knew he could hint at the subtle complexities of the character while still portraying a simple villainy that would suit the story's tone.5 * Orlando Bloom as William "Will" Turner Jr.: A blacksmith who teams up with Sparrow in his search for Black Pearl, in order to rescue the pirate-abducted Elizabeth Swann. Bloom read the script because Geoffrey Rush, his co-star on Ned Kelly, suggested it to him.8 * Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann: Governor Swann's daughter and Will's love interest; Swann is taken by the pirate crew of Black Pearl. Knightley came as a surprise to Verbinski; he had not seen her performance in Bend It Like Beckham and was impressed by her audition.5 * Jack Davenport as Commodore James Norrington: A commanding Royal Navy officer at Port Royal, and Elizabeth's fiancé. * Kevin McNally as Joshamee Gibbs: Jack Sparrow's friend and first mate; he was once a sailor for the Royal Navy. * Jonathan Pryce as Governor Weatherby Swann: The royal governor of Port Royal and the father of Elizabeth Swann. In contrast to his strong-willed daughter, he is something of an affable milquetoast. Both Elizabeth and the governor sailed from England to the Caribbean eight years prior to Curse of the Black Pearl, along with then Lieutenant James Norrington, presumably when Swann assumed the governor's post. Swann is a doting father, and he wishes for his daughter to accept Commodore Norrington's marriage proposal. However, he eventually comes to accept that she truly loves Will Turner. Tom Wilkinson was negotiated with to play the part,9 but the role went to Pryce, whom Depp idolized.5 * Zoe Saldana as Anamaria: A female pirate who signs up to join Will Turner and Mr. Gibbs for a chance to confront Jack Sparrow for stealing her ship years before. * Lee Arenberg as Pintel: A pirate aboard Black Pearl who, with Ragetti, serves as comic relief for most of the film. He and Ragetti dress up as women to provide the distraction that allows the cursed pirates to board the Dauntless near the end of the movie. * Mackenzie Crook as Ragetti: A pirate aboard Black Pearl, Pintel's buddy, with a wooden eye that never seems to stay in place. * Damian O'Hare as Lieutenant Gillette: The second-in-command to Commodore Norrington. * Treva Etienne as Koehler: One of Barbossa's pirate crew. * Michael Berry Jr. as Twigg: An Irish sailor who is often paired with Koehler * David Bailie as Cotton: A sailor who had his tongue cut out, is now mute and has a macaw to talk for him. * Christopher S. Capp as Mr. Cotton's Parrot. * Martin Klebba as Marty: A dwarf pirate who also lived in Tortuga until hired by Jack and Will to rescue Elizabeth. * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Bo'sun: The bo'sun of Black Pearl, and under Barbossa's command. He fought Lieutenant Gillette during the battle of Isla de Muerta. * Giles New as Murtogg: A dutiful but daft Royal Marine. He serves under the command of Commodore Norrington. * Angus Barnett as Mullroy: Another dutiful but daft Royal Marine. Murtogg and Mullroy are inseparable friends. * Greg Ellis as Lieutenant Theodore Groves: a lieutenant who admires Sparrow, to the ire of Norrington. Trailers and info Original 2003 release # FACT Hotline Video Piracy Warning # Finding Nemo (On DVD and Video) # Brother Bear (Coming Only to Theatres) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) Rental Re-release # FACT Hotline Video Piracy Warning # Lizzie McGuire (Coming Only to Theatres) # Finding Nemo (On DVD and Video) # Terminator 3 Rise Of The Machines (Coming 2003) # Brother Bear (Coming Only to Theatres) (Coming to a Cinema Near You) # VSC 12 Warning (Walt Disney/Buena Vista) Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC 12 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Action and Adventure Videos by Walt Disney Category:Fantasy Videos by Walt Disney